


Trial Size

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Size Kink, Virginity or Celibacy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Yifan pretends to take Junmyeon's virginity.





	Trial Size

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 23: **roleplay** from [this list](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)

When Junmyeon had suggested they pretend that he was ‘a blushing but eager virgin’ next time they fucked, Yifan had frowned in that way he does when he’s confused. He understood what was hot about it, he just … worried he’d say or do the wrong thing and disappoint Junmyeon (who was obviously very excited about it judging by the half-chub he got just from trying to sell Yifan on the idea).

But after a week of No Sex culminating in proper date (dinner out, a nice long walk, and some making out in the car), Yifan was feeling the buzz of anticipation by the time they got to the hotel room Junmyeon had booked. ‘I wanted my first time to be special,’ Junmeyon had said, blushing. Yifan grinned and felt a warm shiver.

Yifan pushed Junmyeon up against the wall as soon as the door was shut, sliding his big hands under Junmyeon’s clothes, needing to feel his warm, bare skin. Junmyeon gripped Yifan’s shoulders, and rocked his hips against Yifan’s thigh, groaning as Yifan mouthed over his face and neck.

‘I’ve been waiting for this, for so long. Wanted _you_ for so long,’ Junmyeon gasped, trying to get that good pressure against his cock.

‘Me too baby,’ Yifan said, pulling them toward the bed. They stripped each other quickly but not efficiently, hands and mouths getting distracted on the way. Yifan wanted to make this good for Junmyeon, he always did, so his urgency was tempered by a sense of focus, a need to get it _right_.

Yifan had to sit on his hands as he watched Junmyeon stretch himself open, desperate to touch and be responsible for Junmyeon’s pleasure, for his noises and the flush covering his naked body.

‘I’ve thought about you so many times touching myself like this. _fuck!_ -Pretending it was you working me open for your big dick, making a space inside my body just for you.’ Junmyeon had four of his own small fingers in himself now, and was starting to whine with the need for more. 

Yifan growled and pushed Junmyeon gently onto his back, climbing on top of him and slicking two of his own long, large fingers.

‘Your little fingers won’t get you ready for my cock,’ Yifan grinned, slowly pressing one finger in alongside Junmyeon’s. Junmyeon moaned at the stretch and the words, and the reaction emboldened Yifan. ‘You’re so tight baby, need to get your little virgin hole nice and loose to take your first dick,’ Yifan said, kissing up Junmyeon’s torso to tongue at his nippes. Another finger, making Junmyeon arch his back. ‘You can barely fit my fingers. Look at you, so stretched and so fucking tight. This isn’t a small cock Junmyeon. Are you sure you want it? 

Junmyeon keened. ‘Please Yifan, please take me. Need you in me, want you to be the first.’ Junmyeon pulled his fingers out of his ass and grabbed the backs of his thighs, not caring how slutty and messy he looked.

Yifan groaned at the sight and stroked lube over his hard on. ‘Your first time is gonna hurt, so I’ll go slow,' he soothed, rubbing his dripping cockhead over Junmeyon’s pink stretched rim. Junmyeon sobbed out a ‘ _please!_ ’ as Yifan pressed in, slowly but firmly. ‘Yeah look at your little hole, opening up for me, sucking me in.’

Yifan eventually bottomed out, big dick lodged so deep, so firmly in Junmyeon’s small body they both had to catch their breath for several long seconds. Yifan hovered over Junmyeon, filling his vision entirely, and kissed him as he began to thrust. 

‘Fuck you feel so good Junmyeon. It’s like you were made for me, made to take my dick,’ Yifan said, sitting back to watch Junmyeon come apart on his dick--he didn’t want to miss a second of it.

‘Yes, Yifan, god! Only your cock, only you!’ Junmyeon was clutching the pillow behind his head, trying to get any leverage to ride back on the fat cock railing into him mercilessly.

Yifan groaned at the words and started rolling his hips faster, stuffing himself deeper and harder into Junmyeon’s tight, slick heat. Fuck he was so tight, gripping Yifan’s dick like a fist that didn’t want to let him go. As worked up as he was, Yifan knew he wasn’t going to last long, and judging by the pool of precome on Junmyeon’s abs, he wasn’t going to either.

‘Gonna split you open, ruin you for anyone else’s cock, isn’t that right baby?’ Sweat was running down Yifan’s temple and the sound of slapping flesh almost drowned out Junmyeon’s chanted ‘ _yes_ ’. Yifan tugged Junmyeon’s legs up higher around his waist, the fingers of one hand digging into Junmyeon’s ass and the other capturing both Junmyeon’s wrist to hold them above his head. ‘Fuck Junmyeon, you’re so fucking tight, you’re gonna make me lose it. Cram you full of me, make you fucking leak.’ Yifan knew his end was close and he was determined to make Junmyeon come with him.

‘Fill me up, make me yours, ruin me,’ Junmyeon whined, hips bucking as Yifan released the hold on his hip to stroke Junmyeon off. Seconds later Junmyeon comes with a yell, body stuffed full and pulled taught between Yifan’s big hands. The hot clench of his body around Yifan’s cock sends him over the edge too, shooting rope after rope of come into Junmyeon’s quivering body, milking Yifan’s orgasm from his balls.

Yifan groaned as he straightened his legs and pulled them to their sides, curling his body around Junmyeon. His dick kicked inside Junmyeon and they moaned, taking stock of their body parts as their orgasms faded.

‘I’m so glad you were my first,’ Junmyeon says, smiling into Yifan’s neck. Yifan snorts and pulls him tighter against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be like 500 words wtf
> 
> my [chen thirst blog](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com), if you're into that.


End file.
